Ghosts of the memories
by winter morning frost
Summary: When Toni quits the avengers after a fight with Steve, a certain (hot) Norse God visits the remaining Avengers. Together the Avengers (and Loki) watch Toni's childhood experiences and her becoming of IronWoman. (aka they watch Ironman, 2 and 3 and her childhood memories) Fem!Tony Pepperony and Clintasha.
1. Steve pisses Toni off

**A/N: hey guys! This fic is post Thor 2 and ironman 3 &amp; pre winter soldier. Will feature Clintasha and Pepperoni. For the purposes of this fanfiction Howard was an abusive father, sorry if you disagree. Also Tony is a girl. This is my first Avenger's fic so don't kill me. Thanks for reading! **** TRIGGER WARNING: WILL CONTAIN CHILD ABUSE/VIOLENCE/DEPPRESSION IN FUTURE CHAPTERS **

It was just a typical day in the Avenger's tower. Natasha and Clint were sparring in the training room. The score was 12-7 to Natasha. Bruce was meditating with Steve who had _finally_ killed all the punching bags and had decided to try a new form of anger management in the lounge room. Thor was trying to cook pop-tarts in the toaster and burning them… again. Nat and Clint walked into the lounge/kitchen, sweaty and tired. Natasha was wearing jeans and a grey T-shirt that made her vibrant red hair stand out, she was smirking at Clint who was clutching his stomach where she had kicked him in the last match. Clint wrinkled his nose. "Is Thor trying to cook pop-tarts again?" he asked, looking over at Bruce teaching Steve the proper way to cross his legs when meditating. "Yep." Bruce answered with a quick glance towards the kitchen, then looked back to Steve who was a tangled knot of limbs on the floor. "You know maybe we should stop for the day." he said to Steve, trying not to laugh at him. At that moment Thor burst through the door in a white T- shirt and track pants carrying a yellow plate with a pile of blackened pop-tarts, "Friends!" he exclaimed, "Would you like some pop tarts?" he offered with a huge smile plastered across his face. They all looked at the black, charred 'pop-tarts' and said "No" in perfect unison. "Oh." said Thor his smile fading but it returned quickly, "More for me." he said. Thor sat down on one of the three swivel chairs at the bench and started to eat his pop-tarts. The others just shook their heads. "Does anyone know where Toni is?" Steve asked. He sounded a little ticked off, as he had found no good way to relive his anger. "We're having an Avengers team meeting today." he added, to no one in particular.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." The Avengers all whipped their heads around to see Toni fully kitted out in a red and gold ski suit that looked a lot like the ironman suit without the head. Her unruly brown hair was tucked up into a beanie and she was grinning like a maniac.

"Toni, it's only autumn. I don't think you need to wear that yet." Bruce stated looking at her shocked. Her grin vanished.

"I'm not wearing this because I'm cold!" she said rolling her eyes, "Pepper and I are going skiing in Japan for the day." she said her grin returning.

"You're what?!" Steve asked dangerously, glaring at Toni. "We have a meeting on today that we've known about for weeks about the doom bots attack, and you want to go skiing!" he said his voice getting louder.

"Not want, am." replied Toni who looked slightly hurt.

"You know, I thought you had changed since New York, I thought you were a better person than this." Steve said disgusted.

"Jeez Cap, it's only one meeting." Toni said, clearly confused at why he was getting this angry,

"Yeah well, what if there's an assembling while you wipe-out on the snow slopes?" he said, yelling now.

"A. Who says I'm wiping out? and B. Even if there was an assembling I wouldn't fight anyway!" she yelled back at him, clearly upset.

"And why would you not be fighting?" he asked dangerously. Toni opened and closed her mouth and looked conflicted. "You're nothing but a selfish brat who never grew up and uses the money she earned off selling weapons to indulge in whatever whims she has on the day!" he growled. Natasha and Clint stiffened, Toni's weapons career was a low blow. Toni herself had turned red and glared at Steve,

"Anything else you would like to get off your chest?" she said, so calm it was scary.

"How are you even related to Howard? If you were more like him this team would be all the better." Steve spat at her. As soon as he said this, whatever was left of Toni's cool vanished.

"If I were anything like my father the world would be in grave danger!" she screamed at him, tears welling in her eyes. As soon as Toni had said that Pepper walked through the door carrying a present with black wrapping and a silver ribbon bow, which she was rearranging. Toni wiped her eyes and composed herself before Pepper looked up, when she did she smiled and walked over to Toni and pulled her into a kiss. All the other Avengers in the room turned away feeling awkward, except Thor who continued to munch on his horribly burnt pop-tarts. When the two broke apart Pepper handed Toni the present,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONI!" she yelled pulling her into a hug. Toni smiled and took the present. She was about to open it when Pepper stopped her, "Open it later." she said and took the present back.

"It's your birthday?" Steve spluttered, starting to pale with guilt. "Toni, what I said. I didn't mean…" he was stopped by Toni's glare.

"Yes, you did mean what you said, so do not even try to say otherwise." she said coldly, "and," she continued, "Since you think I'm such a poor asset to the team," she said gesturing to said 'team' and Pepper who were watching nervously on the six seater couch. No one who made Toni angry lived very long afterwards. "I quit." she finished, to surprised gasps from everyone. "Come on Pepper if we don't go now we won't get to ski at all." Toni said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Wa...wait, you what?" Steve stuttered, scared of what he had done. Toni turned around to face him,

"You heard me," she said, "I quit the Avengers. I quit being Ironman. I quit everything!" And with that she turned around and stormed out of the room. Steve watched her go. Gobsmacked, he turned to the other avengers to see their reactions. They were all glaring at him.

"What have you done?" Natasha hissed.

**Please review/favourite/follow, I live for that. **


	2. Toni gets drunk (again)

**By the way, for this story Tony/Toni never got rid of the arc reactor, I hated how they did that. Enjoy!**

"What did you say to her?" Pepper asked dangerously, flicking her ginger fringe out of her eyes so she could death stare Steve, along with every other member of the team. Bruce's skin had a green tint to it, lightning was crackling around Thor, and Natasha's glare was enough to send any Shield agent running,

"Well, Cap called her a selfish brat who uses the money she made from selling weapons to enjoy herself and that her dad would be a better Avenger than her." Clint told Pepper. If Pepper looked angry before, I can't explain what she looked like now. She stalked over to Steve and slapped him in the hard in the face. Steve clutched his jaw. (Pepper hits really hard.) He stepped backwards, a red hand print blossoming on his face where she had hit him.

"I'm sorry." Steve said, still clutching his jaw. More out of shock than pain,

"No! You cannot say sorry! Did you mean to hit every sore point that she has ever had?!" she yelled. Steve just stared at her, not sure how this usually mild tempered woman had transformed into… this, "You are already the primary reason her life was crap and if I have to put her back on suicide watch because of you I swear you will regret coming out of that ice!" she screamed, stalking Steve around the room until his back was up against the wall, "The only sore spot you didn't kick in the shins was the lesbian thing, and don't look at me like that because we all know that it bothers you!" she ranted as Steve wiped the look of disgust off his face, "And just for that…" she stepped back, kicked him hard in the shins and left the room without another word to find Toni. Steve looked at the team who were now all on the couch, trying not to snigger at what had just unfolded. Steve gave them a 'seriously' look and they all stopped laughing, but kept smiling, "You deserved that bigtime." Clint said. Steve opened his mouth to make an argument then promptly closed it when he saw Bruce and Natasha glaring at him as if to say that if he even thought about saying something he would have the Hulk and Black Widow trying to kill him, which wasn't exactly desirable when you lived in the same building as them. Ignoring that fact,

"Everything I said was true though." he said, quailing under the glares he was now receiving from the whole team.

"You know nothing about her!" Natasha snapped at him.

Far away on a small planet that lay just off Vanaheim, Loki watched the events of the tower play out in a floating bubble that acted as a screen. As he watched, he became extremely curious about the past of the Stark woman and decided to look through it. As he let the memories wash over him he saw why the pair of red heads had been so protective of her. He watched the older memories shift into more recent ones. When they had come to an end, he felt a certain type of comradery with woman of iron, and a hate boiling up for the blond soldier. He looked back at his bubble which had frozen on Steve's face, "You really know nothing about her." he muttered to himself and came to a decision. He would show this 'soldier' why everything he had said was wrong. He snapped his fingers and the world blurred into black as he transported himself to Midgard.

It was 3:00**am** on the fourth of June. It was also six days after Toni and Steve's little spat and a few days after Toni had taken off to Malibu, when The Avengers were awakened by music blaring from somewhere in the top floors of the tower. Bruce ran out of his room to see all The Avengers standing outside their rooms, except for Clint who was standing out in front of Natasha's door looking flustered. Bruce glanced at Steve who was pulling a dark grey t-shirt on over his head, to Thor who was standing there shirtless. His long golden hair looked as if someone had poured a jar of honey on top of it and then decided to ruffle it, and he was clutching Mjölnir in his right hand, "Ceiling servant, where is this infernal noise coming from?" Thor yelled looking up at the roof. (He still hadn't mastered talking to Jarvis.)

"Ma'am and Miss Potts have returned from Malibu and are currently in the rumpus room playing music and that is what you are hearing." Jarvis replied smoothly. Bruce and Steve looked at each other and then simultaneously started running to the rumpus room, followed swiftly by the pair of assassins and Thor. They all skidded to a halt in front of the rumpus room and quickly covered their ears, the music was blasting now. Natasha pushed her way to the front of the group and tried to open the door, when it didn't budge she took a few steps back then kicked the door down. The rest of the team just looked at her.

"I generally don't have a lot of patience and I have even less at 3 in the morning." Nat told them whilst giving them a death stare and walking into the room. They all decided not to argue with angry Natasha and followed her into the rumpus room. Inside the music was deafening. Bruce looked over to the kitchen to see Toni clutching a half empty bottle of scotch, surrounded by about a dozen more empty bottles, dancing and singing,

"This is what we dream about. But the only question with me now is, do I make you proud?" over and over, even during the verses. Pepper was standing beside her, trying to grab the bottle of scotch from her hand, eventually giving up and running over to The Avengers. Her red hair was a mess and the bags under eyes suggested that she hadn't slept in a while,

"Bruce!" she shouted over the music, clearly relieved, "Thank God, I have tried everything to get her to stop, but she won't give me the bottle, could you try to get the bottle while I turn this song off and get her instant sober shot?" she begged,

"Sure," he said, "What's the instant sober thing?" he asked.

"It's an injection that Toni developed that instantly sobers her up, she gave it to me to use if there was ever an Assemble while she was drunk." Pepper answered, already running off to get it. Bruce watched her run off then turned back to Toni who had temporarily stopped singing to down some more scotch. While Bruce was walking over to her the music cut off and all The Avengers sighed with relief. Toni sat on one of the rotating chairs clutching the bottle even tighter now as she noticed the team creeping over to her,

"Was it you who turned my music off?" she slurred, watching Bruce who was next to her now.

"Toni," Bruce said softly, "Will you give me the bottle please?" he asked gently,

"NO!" she pouted, holding the bottle to her chest, "It's my baby" she said looking down at it, the light from the arc reactor giving the bottle an eerie blue glow. Bruce sighed,

"Natasha, could you grab the bottle out of her hands?" Bruce whispered to her so Toni wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"Gladly." she said, she walked up to Toni and quickly snatched the bottle out of her hands before she had time to react.

"Hey! No fair!" Toni pouted as she glared at Natasha, who was drinking the contents of the brown bottle she had just stolen from Toni. "Traitor." Toni muttered under her breath, her unruly brown hair flopping over one eye. The Avengers all turned to the doorway when the heard the sound of Pepper's high heels clicking down the hall. She appeared in the doorway looking flushed,

"I got it." she said breathlessly, holding up a syringe filled with bright yellow liquid.

"Thank you," Bruce said taking the syringe from her and turning to Clint and Thor, "You two grab her and hold her down on the couch. I'll inject her." they nodded and went over to Toni and picked her up easily. Pepper glanced at her silver watch,

"I have to go, I have a business meeting in Tokyo to get to. Sort this out." she said glancing around at all of them as she started to walk out the door. Bruce turned back to see Toni struggling to escape Thor and Clint's strong grip. He walked up to the red sofa that they were holding her on and pulled her chocolate brown hair away from her neck. As soon as he found the right vein, which was difficult because she was still thrashing like crazy, he slid the syringe in and pushed all the yellow liquid in. The effect was instant. Toni immediately stopped thrashing and sat up,

"That's only supposed to be used for emergencies." Toni groaned clutching her head.

"Toni! That was an emergency!" Natasha exclaimed. Toni held her head even harder.

"Ahh, inside voices Nat. The injection sobers me up but it does not get rid of the hangover." Toni whispered looking around at them all, "Where's Pep?" she asked when she didn't see her in the room.

"Lady Pepper has travelled to Tokyo for business." Thor whispered, he and Toni often went drinking so he knew how to handle the hangover,

"Damn, that lasts a week!" Toni complained. Steve, who had been looking awkward for the whole time, shuffled towards Toni. She saw him coming and glared at him,

"How was your ski trip?" he asked nervously. She looked at him, eyebrows raised,

"Fine." she said shortly. Suddenly all the lights in the room went out leaving only the azure glow of the arc reactor as a source of light. Bruce thought that the tower must have blown a fuse but then the room started spinning and they were all lifted up into the air by the strong wind that was blowing. Then everything went black.

When Steve looked up he saw that they were now in a room that looked like a cinema. He glanced around to make sure that everyone was okay. Clint was being helped up by Natasha, Bruce was looking around as if trying to work out where they were, and Thor was trying to get Mjölnir from out under a clear white-ish force field? Then he saw Toni. She was chained to a white balloon-looking chair and she was unconscious. "Doc! Toni is unconscious!" Steve yelled, and tried standing up as Bruce ran over to check if Toni was okay. As he was checking her pulse, her eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Where are we?" she moaned trying to sit up, only to find out she was chained to the chair, "Okay then." Toni said looking down at her wrists.

"Brother." spoke a nervous but familiar voice. All the avengers whirled around,

"Loki?" Thor said.

**The song that Toni was singing is called do I make you proud by Taylor Wick (I think that's who sung it?) **

**If anyone has any suggestions/head cannons for Toni's childhood memories please review or PM them to me and I will include them as a scene. I only have a few so please give me any that you think of! Nothing is stupid! Anyone that does will get a virtual prize! **

**Please review/follow/favorite**


	3. Flashbacks

**I am going to warn you now Loki might be OOC. For some reason I find it really hard to write him, don't kill me. Also children will be slapped in this chapter if this bothers you do not read, you have been warned!**

**A big shout out to Dreamer558750 for helping me come up with some of Toni's memories. Go read her stories, follow and favourite her!**

_Previously… _

_All the avengers whirled round, "Loki?" Thor said_

Loki stepped out from the shadow that a large red curtain was casting, Clint and Natasha instantly took their fighting stance. Bruce had started growling, which generally wasn't good. Steve was trying to calm Bruce down whilst sending Loki hateful glances. Toni was still chained to the chair and couldn't see what was going on so she was yelling at Natasha to tell her what was happening. Thor was just staring at Loki, confusion, happiness and sadness dancing across his face. "How can this be brother? I watched you die in my arms." Thor whispered sadly, looking over Loki's body and noticing that he looked a lot healthier than he had for many years. Loki smirked, not hatefully, more fond exasperation,

"Did you truly believe me dead brother, you forget it is my daughter that rules over Helheim", Loki reminded Thor.

"But why are you here Loki?" Thor asked, "Why have you transported us to this place"

"Wait Loki's here!" Toni yelled when she heard Thor say his name, when he heard this Loki smiled

"Yes Stark I am here" he stated magically rotating the chair around by flicking his fingers so that Toni could now see him, "and she is the reason I am here Thor" Loki stated pointing at Toni.

"What the hell do I have to do with any of this?" Toni squawked indignantly, pulling against the chains that fastened her to the balloon like chair.

"An excellent question my dear" Loki said walking forward for no apparent reason, "the other day I was watching the comings and goings of you avengers, and I witnessed a rather intriguing argument between Stark and the blond soldier over there" he said nodding at Steve. "Naturally I was curious as to what made the woman of iron's past so horrific, so I went through her memories. I hope you don't mind" he added glancing over at Toni.

"you did what!" Toni screeched "who gave you permission to look inside my head!" she yelled, panicking about what he may have seen, as she was doing this the balloon chair suddenly lit up with red lights and Toni felt herself calm down. She looked down at the chair in confusion, her brown hair flopping over her head as she did. Loki watched her with a smirk on his pale face.

"do you like it? It is enchanted to stop the user from experiencing panic" he said while summoning red arm chairs that sat facing the ginormous screen that was resting on the wall. "now if you will all be seated, I intend to share my findings with you" he said calmly gesturing to all the others to take a seat.

"WHAT! Hell no, you are not allowed to show anyone here any of my memories!" Toni screamed desperately at Loki who smiled sadly,

"I hate to point this out… but you don't have a choice. You may not believe me," he said sitting down in his own chair, "but this will actually benefit you" he finished turning her chair around so it was facing the screen again. The other avengers still hadn't moved and were all staring at Loki warily. "I will not transport you back to your world until you have watched all of them" he stated matter of factly. Steve, seeing no immediate danger, nodded to the team to indicate that they should do as he says. Bruce was the first to move and took a seat that was positioned right next to Toni's, sensing that she might need support while watching this. Clint and Natasha moved next electing to sit curled up together on a love seat directly in front of Toni's chair, Steve took the seat next to Clint and Natasha and Thor sat on the other side of Toni. Loki nodded satisfied with the seating plan,

"the films will stop every time you speak, this is so you don't miss a thing" Loki said smirking, "as I have already viewed these I will remain mostly silent, we'll start with her childhood, enjoy" he said as the formally beige coloured screen turned white.

**Then an image of a middle aged Howard Stark pacing worriedly up and down the hallway of what looked to be a hospital. **

"**Relax Howard" said a female voice as the image shifted to a younger woman with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes sitting calmly in a faded pink plastic chair, smiling up at Howard.**

"Peggy" Steve and Toni breathed at the same time then looked at each other in surprise.

"**Maria will be fine, she'll pull through" Peggy said soothingly obviously trying to calm Howard down. As soon as she finished a doctor came out of the room holding a small baby wrapped in white linen,**

"**Congratulations Mr Stark you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl" he said passing the bundle over to Howard. Howard took the bundle and looked disgustedly at the baby in his arms as the doctor disappeared back into the hospital room. **

"Why does he look so disgusted at you?" Bruce asked Toni confused. She just sighed, "You'll see in a second probably" she said stiffly, refusing to look at Steve.

"**A girl…" Howard said staring at baby Toni, "no it can't be a girl, how can it be like Steve if it's a girl" he said passing the baby to Peggy while staring disbelievingly at the floor, **

"**Why does **_**she **_**have to be like Steve?" Peggy asked sharply, rocking baby Toni gently but glaring at Howard.**

"**Because Steve was perfect and everything I could ever want in a child" Howard said obsessively with a manic glint in his eyes. **

"**Steve is in the ocean Howard" Peggy said severely looking down at Toni, "he's not coming back" she added sadly, tears filling her eyes. Howard looked down at Peggy and his newborn child and sighed, **

"**I guess I'll just have to make do until I find Steve then" he said**

The screen faded back to its original beige colour as all the avengers minus Toni stared at the screen shocked at the obvious disdain Howard Stark had had for Toni. Steve looked the most shaken,

"Was I…" he started but was quickly cut off by Toni,

"The reason me and my dad never got on? Yeah" she said then tried to turn to face Loki, when she couldn't she settled for looking directly sideways, "If these are my memories, why are they not from my perspective?" she asked, "god dammit! I can't glare at him from here" she complained, "Bruce glare for me" she commanded. Bruce just looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"I thought it would be more interactive if it was a third person view" Loki answered smiling in amusement at Starks attempts to glare at him.

"Friend Toni, who is this Peggy woman?" Thor asked staring at the screen where the film had been played with a quizzical look that made him look like a toddler trying to figure out where his nose went. Toni hesitated, trying to figure out how much to tell them,

"Peggy was a close friend of Howard's and the closest thing I ever got to a mother figure. She took care of me until she got dementia." Toni said looking down at her lap to hide the tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Toni I'm sorry" Bruce said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two assassins on the love seat watched Steve, who had a single tear run down his face.

"Whilst this is all very touching, I would like to play the next memory" Loki drawled looking at the team with raised eyebrows. Everyone, minus Toni, just looked at him in mild curiosity. Then turned back to the screen, which was once again glowing white.

**The white was replaced by an image of a huge Christmas tree in the lounge room of a house with six presents sitting under it. Suddenly an excited little girl, around four years old, ran into the room and sat down in front of the tree, staring at the presents intently. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a red Santa's little helper T- shirt with green shorts. "Come on aunty Peggy!" she yelled behind her as she fiddled excitedly. **

"Is that you Toni?" Clint asked pointing at the hyperactive toddler on the screen.

"Yeah, that's me" she smiled at the mini her on the screen.

"**I'm coming Toni, just be patient" said Peggy as she came on screen wearing her Christmas tree pyjamas, and smiling lovingly at Toni. "So" she said kneeling down in front of Toni, "which one do you want to open first?" she asked, clapping her hands together and grinning mischievously at Toni who was giggling happily. **

"**That one" Toni said pointing at one with red wrapping and a golden bow tied around it. She grabbed the present and tore the wrapping paper off and gave a happy squeal. "The Captain America trading cards I wanted!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, "do you think when daddy finds him, he'll sign them for me?" she asked Peggy, with a hopeful expression on her little face.**

"Wait, you, Toni Stark, used to be a Captain America fan girl?!" Clint asked in astonishment. Steve too looked shocked at this revelation.

"Yes I used to be, I got over that phase quickly" Toni said darkly, death staring the mini her.

**At that, Peggy looked sad, if your daddy ever finds Steve I'm sure he'll be happy to sign your cards Toni" she said carefully. Toni looking pleased with this answer started to go through the cards happily. **

"**That's why daddy couldn't spend Christmas with us" Toni said brightly, "he said that finding Steve is more important than a silly holiday." Toni quoted, Peggy looked frustrated by this. **

"**Well you'll always have me Toni" Peggy said pulling the child onto her lap. The image froze and once again faded to beige.**

"Howard spent Christmas looking for me" Steve choked out, guilt starting to run through his veins like poison. The other avengers looked equally shaken by this _interesting _information. Bruce was watching Toni closely, she was now refusing to look at the screen at all.

"Could you please un-chain me" she asked through gritted teeth. Loki looked at her as if trying to figure out if she would try to kill him if he set her free, apparently satisfied with his safety, the metal chains binding her to the chair faded into thin air. "Thanks" she said turning to face him, the team was staring open mouthed at the exchange between the former enemies.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Clint asked shouting, "he threw you out of a window, plus he is now showing us your private memories and you say thanks!" he yelled whilst pointing at Loki with a deranged look in his eyes. Loki just looked at him with his eyebrows raised,

"It's terribly rude to point _agent _Barton" Loki drawled in his British accent. That set Clint off, he tried to get close to Loki to take a swing at him but was restrained by Natasha and Steve.

"Calm down Clint" Toni said slightly concerned about the state he was in. "uh, Natasha, do some magic girlfriend stuff that calms guys down" Toni said walking to stand next to Loki, this statement earned a glare from Nat but she did whisper something in his ear that made him deflate a little bit. "I don't think reindeer games here means harm, sure I'm not particularly happy about the memory thing but I can't really do anything about it, can I" she said looking down at Loki who seemed amused by this conversation. He looked up at Toni and smirked,

"No, no you can't" he said calmly gesturing back to the screen which was once again glowing white. Everyone sat back down reluctantly and looked at the screen.

**The white faded to a five year old Toni with her long brown hair flying behind her as she ran down a brightly lit corridor clutching a Captain America plushie to her chest, grinning widely as she arrived at a big oaken door. **

Steve frowned at the sight of Toni carrying a doll of him, what had happened that made her hate him so much. Toni paled, if she was correct about what this was, well she didn't want to think about it. She really wished that she had Pepper here with her to snuggle with during the bad memories.

**Young Toni stood up on her tip-toes to turn the golden knob opening the door. She rushed inside to find Howard sitting at a desk completely covered in maps, he was running his fingers through his dark brown hair in frustration, not seeing his young daughter behind him. Toni walked up to him and tugged on his shirt, Howard looked at her with unfocused eyes. "What you doin 'ere" he slurred grabbing a glass of brown liquid and downing it in one gulp. Toni seemed undeterred,**

"**I wanted to show you this Stevie doll that Auntie Peggy got me" she said in an adorable voice, holding the doll out in front of her. **

"Stevie doll" Clint snorted, "I am going to bring that up at everything" he sniggered.

"Please don't" Toni said in a hollow voice that had everyone looking at her concernedly, she refused to look at them keeping her eyes on her younger self.

**Howard's drunken eyes glinted dangerously when Toni said 'Stevie'. "What did you call him" he said dangerously glaring at his daughter. **

"**St…Stevie" she stuttered looking worried. "That's what Auntie Peggy calls him" she said drawing the doll back into her chest. Howard stood threateningly above her. **

"**Don't ever call him that" he growled, his voice shaking with anger. "Steve Rodgers was a great man, he was a hero" he shouted. "Do you think that you are worthy to call him '**_**Stevie'**_**" he said mockingly. Toni backed up against the wall in fear. "He was perfect, he was more my child than you ever will be" he spat as he slapped her across the face. Toni fell to the floor clutching her face. Howard kicked her in the stomach three times. "You are a worthless piece of filth" he said and stumbled out of the room. Young Toni sat up clutching her stomach, she looked at the doll that she had dropped and picked it up. "This is all your fault" she screamed down at it and ripped it to shreds. When it was nothing but fluff and scraps of fabric, she started to sob as she curled up into a ball and the screen faded.**

"Shit" Toni muttered.

**Please review/favourite/follow**

**Cookies for everyone!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Bye **


	4. Bruce gets calmed twice

**A/N: Hello peeps! Thank you so much for all your follows and favourites! I have decided to introduce a sort of competition, the best review for each chapter will get a shout out in the next. So REVIEW!**

**Last chapter's winner was: ****AgentFFW, with:** **I just have to say.  
I love how the chapter ended with Toni saying "Shit." Because only Toni would say 'shit' when her deepest secrets are being exposed. Not Panicking. Not PMSing. Just "Shit."  
Love this Story! :D **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Toni shifted uncomfortably in her chair as everyone stared at the screen and then at her. Bruce had a slight green tinge to his skin which was alarming,

"Uh, Bruce do you want to sit in the chair of calmness" Toni said jokingly. Bruce looked down at his skin and let out a dry laugh then looked straight at Toni,

"If he were still alive I'd kill him" he said seriously,

"Yeah well he's not and this was a long, long time ago so smile" Toni said leaning over to pull the corner of Bruce's mouth up into a smile. He raised his eyebrows at her but relaxed into his chair,

"Oh no. I think the soldier is crying" Loki said, amused, looking over at Steve who did in fact have tears of guilt running down his cheeks and small sobs coming from his throat. The rest of them looked over at Steve, worried for the unofficial team leader,

"Steve," Natasha said soothingly, "it wasn't your fault, you were in the ice. Toni doesn't blame you for anything, do you Toni?" she continued looking over at Toni who had a serious look on her face again. Steve too looked up at her with wet eyes for reassurance about who Toni blamed,

"Well… I wouldn't say I don't blame him for anything…" Toni said seriously, receiving shocked looks as she said it, "he did get me banned from that bar the other day." she continued cracking a grin. Relief flooded Steve's face when she said that. The others visibly relaxed, glad that there wasn't going to be a row between the two,

"Yes, yes… Cap is forgiven. Can we watch more memories now? I'm getting into this." said Clint slouching in his chair facing the screen waiting for it light up and play a memory, earning a smirk from Loki, glares from everyone else and a smack from Natasha. "Oww!" he exclaimed. The screen lit up promptly, cutting off the argument that was about to begin.

**Toni looked about 7 or 8 in this memory. She was in what looked like a lab but everything was kid sized.**

"Did Howard buy you a lab?" Natasha asked flabbergasted,

"Hell no! You think he would have spent money on me?" Toni laughed bitterly, "Peggy bought me this" she added softly staring at the screen. Steve stiffened at the mention of Peggy, he missed her so much but visiting the retirement home had become too difficult for him knowing she didn't really remember him.

**Little Toni was covered in grease and triumphantly holding a piece of machinery.**

"Why do you look like you had a bowl of grease dumped on your head?" Clint asked staring at Toni with a smirk on his face,

"That piece of metal comes from a car engine. I had to get it out, hence grease." Toni said as if it should be obvious,

"I knew that... I was just, um, testing you…" Clint muttered. Toni just looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Whatever you say Katniss." she teased,

**Child Toni ran over to a bench where a small metal dog was slumped over. She carefully fitted the piece into the dog and closed a small metal hatch over it. She looked anxious as she carefully flicked a switch on the robots side. Its eyes lit up with a blue glow as it stood up and barked at Toni, "It worked." breathed Toni, holding her hands on the sides of her face, "It really worked!" she shouted again, jumping up and doing some very strange victory dance.**

"Friend Toni, what is wrong with your body that causes these movements?" Thor asked worriedly, resulting in lots of laughter from the seated super heroes,

"It's called victory dancing Blondie." Toni huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a child,

"Ohh. Does widdle baby Toni-wony need a hug?" Clint asked with his arms out and a wicked grin when he saw Toni's sulking face,

"Shut up Legolas!" Toni snapped but she was smiling,

"What is a victory dance?" Thor asked still very confused,

"It's a dance that someone does when their happy Thor." Natasha explained,

"Okay back to the memory now." said Bruce, who was very interested in what Toni had created,

**Small Toni stopped dancing to stare at her creation delightedly, a huge grin spread over her face, **

"**I've gotta show dad!" she said scooping up the puppy which was still barking adorably. Toni sprinted up some stairs to what looked like a dining room. At the table in the middle of the room there were two people seated. One of them was clearly Howard, though he had aged a bit with grey hairs starting to poke out the sides of his head. The other person was a woman that The Avengers didn't recognise, **

"Who's that woman Toni?" Steve asked still a little teary from earlier,

"That Steve, is my mother, Maria Stark." Toni said then grinned. "I'm surprised you don't remember her! I mean, you did kiss her that one time."

"What!" Steve spluttered,

"Remember that woman who thanked you for bringing back all the women's husbands and then kissed you?" Toni asked as Steve paled remembering that incident and what had followed,

"Yeah," Steve replied, "that was the day I learned not to piss off Peggy." he said smiling fondly,

"That woman was my mum." Toni said. Steve's eyes widened and he did a brilliant impression of a startled fish. In the background, The Avengers could hear Loki's soft chuckles at the look on Steve's face. Toni completely lost it. She laughed so hard that she got tears in her eyes and fell off her chair. This set Natasha, Clint and Bruce off. Eventually Thor and Steve joined in and the laughter reverberated off the walls. Loki sneakily started the memory back up when the laughter started to die down.

"**Look Dad!" small Toni said, extending her hands which contained the small robotic dog. Howard didn't even look up; he just continued to talk with Maria who gave a small nervous glance Toni's way before ignoring her as well. "Dad, I made this for you!" Toni tried again running up to Howard and placing the puppy on the table in front of him. He look****ed down at the robot wagging its tail and smashed it with his fist, **

"**Don't waste my time." Howard growled at Toni, throwing the dog against the wall and turning back to Maria as if nothing had happened. Toni stared at the spot where the puppy had landed and tears began to run down her cheeks. Howard glanced back at Toni, got up and walked over to her. He stared at her for a second, then slapped her, causing a crack to echo round the mostly empty room. He grabbed her shirt, "Starks don't cry!" he said throwing her out of the room. Little Toni hit the floor and the screen went white, **

The happiness that had started to fill the room abruptly vanished,

"Why didn't the Maria try to stop Howard?" Thor asked, staring dangerously at the screen then glanced at Toni who was forcing Bruce into the magic chair because his skin was rapidly turning green.

"Mum was always scared of Howard, she never had the courage to stop him." she said turning to face Thor, "I relied on Peggy to stop him when he was going too far." Toni said, turning back to Bruce, "now you are going stay in the calm, magic chair because, as much as I love the Hulk, I don't want to see him today." she said, looking down at Bruce with a stern expression. Loki was chuckling at Bruce's face, which looked like a child's who had just been scolded,

"What if you need the chair?" Natasha asked with a sceptically raised eyebrow.

"Umm… I'll sit on his lap?" Toni said slowly, and then looked back at Loki who was chuckling at the look on Bruce's face after that suggestion, "Will that work?" she asked.

"No. The chair is not that powerful." Loki said still grinning, "But there aren't that many traumatic memories left." he said. Toni nodded,

"I'll probably be fine then." she said sitting where Bruce used to, "Let's get this show on the road!" she said pointing to the screen,

**The screen faded into an image of an eleven year old Toni sitting on a metal bench with her hands tied tightly to a long metal pole in front of her. She had a dirty gag stuffed in her mouth and was held there by duct tape. Three men wearing balaclavas walked in and ripped the duct tape off her mouth. She winced, but looked defiantly up at her captors, "So it turns out that your daddy really doesn't want you back." one of them taunted, **

"**Yeah." the leader said, "he told us he couldn't care less if we killed you." he continued running a knife softly down her cheek. "And I think we will." he said, putting the knife to her throat,**

"**Stop!" Toni's captors all looked around to see Peggy holding a big wad of cash, "I have the money, now give me Toni!" she said holding the money up. The kidnappers looked at each other, one of them cut the rope that tied Toni to the pole and pulled her up roughly, **

"**Give us the money first." the leader said putting the knife to Toni's throat again. Peggy threw them the money and one of them caught it. The leader grinned, "Thank you miss." he said as he threw Toni on the floor. Peggy sprinted to where Toni lay unconscious from the impact of the ground. **

"**Oh Toni…" Peggy said, cradling Toni's head in her lap. The projection froze and the screen faded back to white, **

Silence filled the room. The Avengers were too shocked to say anything. Toni was the one to break the silence,

"I take it back. I'm not fine." she said, as tears started running down her cheeks and she sat on the ground. They all moved to comfort her but surprisingly Loki got there first, he wrapped his arms around her as she started to freely sob,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you watch that without something to calm you." he said gently,

"Why did they kidnap you?" Steve asked stupidly,

"I was a billionaire's daughter, why do you think they kidnapped me?!" Toni snapped before lapsing back into sobs, "I thought he would save me…" she whispered.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. (Blame the fandoms!). I had all the memories typed up on a list but I got a new computer and it deleted all of it! Luckily I remember it all but still… Remember to review!**


	5. A new chair called Pepper

**A/N: Oh My Gosh you guys are amazing! Honestly I am the lousiest updater but you still say the nicest things! *reaches to hug screen before remembering how computers work*. Sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter, my editor took a holiday. This update will probably be 4 months+ after Chapter 4 because, like all procrastinators, I am afraid of work. Also I am going on a singing tour for two weeks and will be unable to write, so if I don't update until Halloween, I HAVE A REASON! **

**My favorite review this time was… **

**Post U Later with:**

**4 different reviews! That is one per chapter. They were all hilarious and very… colourful. If you want to read them click on the reviews button and check them out. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

_Previously…_

"_Why did they kidnap you?" Steve asked stupidly, _

"_I was a billionaire's daughter, why do you think they kidnapped me?!" Toni snapped before lapsing back into sobs, "I thought he would save me…" she whispered._

Loki handed the still emotional Toni over to Clint and Natasha to be cheered up, he himself had a plan to help with that. He snuck away into the kitchen where he had stored all the food for the screening. Loki was still too weak from… him, to conjure up another emotional controller (he had used these devices many times since he had discovered them on Vanaheim) but he had underestimated the Hulks rage at Toni's past. If he transformed and went on a rampage he could strand them here forever, so he would have to find another method of comforting Toni. His trademark grin graced his face, he had the perfect plan.

-_Loki-is-plotting-oh-dear-_

Back in the main room, Toni had regained control over her emotions and had cleaned up her face. (She had used her shirt but who cares.) She glanced over at Steve who was white faced and tense but she didn't blame him as he had just been shown several memories proving that one of his best friends had been a complete asshole.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Clint said in a sing song voice, while tapping the side of Toni's head. "We need our traumatized billionaire to pay for all our stuff." he whined playfully, earning him a slap from Natasha. Toni grinned at him.

"And what if I stopped paying for all your fancy arrows because you annoyed me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Clint mockingly fell back, holding his hand over his heart.

"You wouldn't!" he said dramatically throwing himself onto the seats. Suddenly a loud clanging was heard coming from behind them, and was followed by a bang and a shout. All the avengers whirled round to see what was happening and Thor broke the chair by summoning Mjölnir. Loki walked into the room looking disgruntled with a red mark forming on his left temple.

"Stark!" he yelled with a scowl on his face as he stalked over to her. "Get your girlfriend under control!" he growled, and stepped aside to reveal a frightened looking Pepper clutching a fry pan. As soon as she saw Toni she dropped the fry pan and ran to her throwing her arms around her neck.

"Toni! I was on the plane and then I was in the kitchen with… him!" she stuttered out still clinging to Toni.

"Hey, it's okay. Loki doesn't want to hurt us." Toni comforted whilst patting Pepper's back. She looked up at Loki and frowned. "What happened to your head?" she asked eyeing the red blotch that continued to grow. Loki glared at Pepper.

"She hit me with a frying pan!" he snapped rubbing his head. Pepper's head shot up from Toni's shoulder and stalked over to Loki.

"Because you used some magic shit to kidnap me!" she yelled, "Why are you even here? Last time I checked you were locked up in a prison on… wherever you come from!" she snapped and turned to Thor, who up until then, had been staring at the fiery redhead with slight concern. "You" she said walking over to the thunder god, "You were meant to make sure he didn't escape." She said starting to lose her fire and calm down. She started to rub her temples and sat down on one of the chairs next to where Toni was currently sitting and started to hug her again.

"Loki brought us here to show us Toni's past." Steve said, keeping his distance from Pepper.

"And to prove that Steve was a douche." Clint added making Steve hang his head. Pepper pulled away from Toni and stood up,

"What part of her past?" she asked calmly looking at the floor. Clint was the only person who was brave or stupid enough to answer her.

"We've watched five childhood memories so far." he said casually.

"Okay so why am I here?" she asked looking around the room.

"I miscalculated the Hulk's rage at certain memories, I only have one emotional controller, and originally I had planned for Toni to use it in the case of a traumatic memory but if the Hulk transforms we could be trapped here for centuries." Loki said sitting down in his chair with man-spread wide. "You are here to help Toni get through some of her more traumatic memories." he finished, closing his eyes as the red mark slowly disappeared in green light. "Basically, you're the new chair." he stated opening his eyes, which seemed more vibrantly green than when he had shut them. "Now can you all sit back down so we can continue with our screening." he drawled. Pepper blinked a couple of times before reluctantly sitting back down next to Toni. A low grumbling sound was heard coming from the direction of Thor and Steve. Thor burst out laughing while Steve blushed embarrassed.

"Brother!" Thor boomed, "Tell me you have packed food, for my stomach cannot wait any longer!" he laughed.

"Some food would be nice." Bruce said wistfully.

"We should have popcorn!" Clint yelled excitedly. Loki scowled before disappearing into the kitchen and returning fifteen minutes later with six massive bowls of popcorn so everyone, except Toni and Pepper who shared, got their own bowl.

"Satisfied?" Loki smirked.

"Well now that you mention it my back muscles are aching-" Toni started before Loki threw a piece of popcorn at her, cutting her off,

"Shut up Stark." he said before the screen went white.

**Toni, who now looked to be about 14, appeared in a laboratory working vigorously on what looked to be missiles. Her hair was oily and straggly, and under her russet coloured eyes were purple-hued bags. It had obviously been days since she had showered or slept. **

"Why does it look like you work in a slave camp?" Pepper whispered, shocked at how bad Toni looked.

"Howard needed someone that worked 24/7 for free. Lucky for him he had a genius kid who did everything her 'daddy' told her." Toni said darkly staring at the screen.

**A door could be heard opening in the background and an older looking Howard walked onto the screen. **

"**Tomorrow you are being sent to MIT where you will stay until you graduate. You may return home during the summer holidays to visit your mother and Peggy, but that is all." he said, emotionless. "You will shower and sleep, you leave at 6." he finished, before turning on his heel and left the room.**

"**Yes sir." Toni muttered, before slowly trudging up some stairs to her left. At the top of the stairs there was a plain, all white room with a single bed shoved in the corner. Toni headed through a door that lead to a small, minimalistic bathroom. The scene cut to the next day, saving The Avengers from watching a pubescent Toni showering. Howard stood stiffly as Toni hugged her mother goodbye. He walked over, pulled her away and pushed her into the car.**

"He can't just pull you away from your mother!" shouted Natasha, drawing surprised looks from everyone as she was the one person who had kept her cool throughout most of the memories so far. Natasha sat there with a look that could honestly make the Hulk beg for mercy.

"Uh Nat?" Toni said, poking her nervously, "It's really not the worst that has happened to me." she said, gesturing for Clint to do something. Clint, being the amazing boyfriend he was, threw popcorn at her to cheer her up. Which resulted in a lot of Russian swear words before Nat finally calmed down and the scene continued.

"**You will get good grades and you will not embarrass the Stark name in any way, is that understood?" Howard growled in Toni's ear, as her eyes looked straight ahead. He shoved her arm and slammed the car door behind it. Toni took a small picture out of her black t-shirt. The picture showed her and Peggy at Christmas.**

"**Bye Aunt Peggy." she whispered, kissing the photo. And the screen faded back to white. **

Steve frowned.

"Why wasn't Peggy there to say goodbye to you?" Steve asked, sounding like a sad puppy.

"She was on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission." Toni said whilst smiling. "She said when I grew up, I could go and be an agent too." she finished, resting her head on Pepper's shoulder.

"Wait, you knew about S.H.I.E.L.D before we investigated you?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I knew both of the bloody founders. Of course I knew!" Toni exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"But you didn't know Nat was an agent." Clint pointed out and Toni raised an eyebrow.

"Oh didn't I?" she asked and smirked. "No one speaks Latin." she finished before flicking one of the spare hairbands on her wrist at Loki, who was pretending to be asleep. It hit him right in the eye.

"Oh are you done already?" Loki said as he sat up and pretended to yawn. Toni just stared at him.

"Play the next memory." she said exasperated.

**Toni looked to be the same age as the last memory and she was fiddling with what looked like a gun but with a lot more metal bits everywhere. She looked like she was in a classroom. Some boys walked up behind her and knocked all her tools onto the ground. **

"**Hey bitch! I think you dropped something." said the leader of the group, as he kicked all of the tools across the room. Another boy who looked a bit older than Toni, picked up all the tools and brought them over to her.**

"**That's not very respectful." said the boy, "You should apologize." he finished, standing in front of Toni.**

Pepper whispered something in Toni's ear and Toni nodded.

"He always did stick up for you." Pepper said smiling.

"Who's that Toni?" Bruce asked glancing over at the giggling couple.

"You've all met him" she said refusing to answer the question, "First one to guess gets a shopping spree on me" she offered grinning at them all. Instantly everyone turned to the screen to try to identify the mystery child, except Loki and Pepper who both knew exactly who this boy was.

"Is that Rhodey?" asked Steve, looking over at Toni who nodded. "You know I'm keeping you to that promise of a shopping trip." Steve said, grinning for once.

"**Did we ask your opinion nigger?" one of the other boys asked, shoving Rhodey backwards. Toni stood up and walked towards this boy pointing her contraption at him.**

"**That's racist." she said, pulling the trigger and blasting the boy with a beam of yellow, which caused him to drop to the floor spasming. Toni grinned somewhat sadistically. "If I were you, I'd run." she said, pointing the gun at the remaining boys. They both sprinted away, leaving their friend twitching on the ground. Rhodey stared at the boy for a few seconds before looking up at Toni and offering his hand to shake.**

"**I'm James Rhodes." he said, standing up with his hand still stretched.**

"**Antoinette Stark, but call me Toni." she said shaking his hand and grinning. "Rhodes huh? I'm gonna call you Rhodey." she laughed.**

"**Okay." he said pulling a chair up next to hers. "How the hell did you build that?" he asked as the screen slowly faded to white. **

"That might be the happiest memory so far." Clint said in astonishment. And you were being bullied at the start!"

"Yeah well my whole life isn't a misery." Toni said rolling her eyes.

"Rhodey was so small back then." Pepper cooed, causing Toni to shuffle away from her in joking disgust.

"Where is Loki?" Thor said, causing all The Avengers to whirl around in search for the ex-super villain. "LOKI!" Thor shouted, looking around the room in every direction.

"Thor will you stop yelling! I went to get hotdogs for everyone." he said exasperated. "I leave for two seconds…" he muttered under his breath.

"Pass me the hotdogs, Lokster." Toni said, holding her hands out. Loki just glared at her.

"Never call me that again." he said.

"I will definitely call you that again." she grinned.

"Damn." Loki muttered, before passing out the hotdogs to everyone.

**A/N: this is the least suspenseful ending I have ever written. I am really proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Please Fav/Follow/Review as always.**

**Bye! ^_^ **


	6. The evolution of Toni

**A/N: Hello! Did you miss me? Probably not. I recently realized that the amount of people that actually read my authors notes is painfully small. Never the less I will continue! **

**Fave review: Post U Later (again, You are to amazing) with:**

**Lol, Thanks For The Shout Out! Here's Another Colorful Review! XD **

**Thank Goodness Clint Was Able To Get Toni To Be Herself Again. I Was Worried For A Moment. You Can Alway Count On Clint To Be An Idiot &amp; Cheer People Up. **

***Snort* I Love Pepper So Much! I Laughed Quite A Bit When Pepper Came In. I Can't Blame Her For Freaking Out &amp; Hitting Loki With A Frying Pan... It Is A Girl's Best Weapon. XD **

**&amp; Wait A Second, Where Are They Again? Are They In Stark Tower? Or Some Other Demension? Or Maybe He's Done Some Crazy Magic &amp; Transfered The Common Room(&amp; Kitchen) Of Stark Tower To Another Dimension? I'm Very Curious. **

**&amp; At Least Loki Can Admit He's Made A Miscalculation. I Can Think Of A Few People Who Are Unable To. **

**I'm Glad That Toni's Calm Enough To Sass Back At Loki, That's Reassuring. **

**Fucking Clint, He's The Only One Brave Enough To Throw Popcorn At An Angry Russian Assassin... Except Maybe Toni, But I Wouldn't Call That Bravery, More Like Stupidity. Lol. **

**&amp; OMFG! Loki's Fitting Right In! Getting Popcorn &amp; Fucking Hotdogs? Seriouly? I LOVE IT! XD **

**I Can't WAIT For More! Please Update Soon! XD **

**P.S. I LOVE The Nickname Lokster. I Really Hope Toni Calls Him That Again. X3**

**I love your reviews, they always make me laugh. (and Lokster is now Loki's permanent nickname)**

**For anyone else that has forgotten Loki has transported them to a different dimension that he has created to sit on the edge of their home dimension. Does that make sense? Probably not. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previously…_

"_Pass me the hotdogs Lokster," Toni said, holding her hands out. Loki just glared at her. _

"_Never call me that again," he said. _

"_I will definitely call you that again," she grinned. _

"_Damn," Loki muttered, before passing out the hotdogs to everyone._

Once everyone had finished eating their hotdogs Loki suggested that they all go to sleep. The Avengers were surprised to find that their chairs all folded out allowing them to lie down. Once the others were sleeping, Pepper gently woke Toni.

"Toni, are you sure about… him?" she asked, nodding in the direction where Loki sat sleeping in an upright position, unlike everyone else.

"Pepper, he hasn't tried to kill us or maim us or… whatever other things evil overlords do," Toni replied without opening her eyes. "I think that he isn't as bad as you think," she added sleepily.

"He tried to take over the planet!" Pepper whispered pointedly.

"I'm not sure he was entirely behind that," Toni said, finally sitting up. "Whenever someone mentions it he goes all stiff, as if he's reminded of something really bad," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that he failed to take over New York and the Hulk used him as a chew toy," Pepper said slowly. Toni shook her head,

"No, it's more than that. Have you looked at his eyes? They used to be blue… the same blue as the tesseract but now they're emerald green," Toni said, rubbing her head. "Let's just go to sleep. We'll figure this out later." Toni yawned, lying back down on her couch.

"Ok," Pepper sighed and lay down next to Toni.

The next morning the Avengers were all woken by their beds suddenly snapping back into their chair form. This was unfortunate for Steve as he was thrown onto the floor, hitting his leg on the leg of another chair.

"Ow!" he groaned halfheartedly, before pulling himself back into the chair.

"Where's Lokster?" Toni questioned, looking over at the empty chair that Loki usually resided on.

"I told you not to call me that!" came a shout from the kitchen. Two seconds later Loki popped through the door carrying a steaming plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs. Clint and Thor were upon him in seconds, devouring the breakfast until Loki kicked them away.

"These are for everyone, not just you!" Loki growled, before handing an equal amount out to everyone.

"You know you sound kinda like a mom," Clint said, not noticing Loki's flinch at the word of mother. Toni however did notice and squinted suspiciously at Loki before the screen suddenly flared white.

"Hey! Are we just getting straight into it?" Toni yelped, glancing at Loki quickly, who frowned.

"I thought it would be better with food," he said, looking rather like a confused puppy.

"Yes eat the breakfast while watching my life… great" Toni grumbled turning back towards the screen and angrily eating her eggs.

**The screen melted into a scene showing a sixteen year old Toni and another young women gently kissing in a dorm room. The young woman was blonde and seemingly a lot older than Toni. **

"**Are you sure?" she whispered softly in Toni's ear, cutting off their kiss. Toni just nodded fervently and went back to kissing her as the older woman put her hand on Toni's zipper. Suddenly the scene jumped to Toni sitting in the lounge room of the Stark family house hold.**

"Thank god you skipped that Loki, I don't think Cap could handle it," Toni grinned, her anger forgotten, looking over at Steve who was red as a tomato.

"Th…that woman was a lot older than you," Steve managed to stutter, avoiding all eye contact with Toni. Toni's grin faltered and she looked at the screen sadly.

"She was." She shrugged as she slid back into her chair and held Peppers hand.

**She was reading a science magazine when Howard burst through the doors holding a magazine in his hand and a look of fury on his face. He stormed up to her and slapped her across the face. A crack rang though out the room! **

"**How could you?" he hissed, shoving the magazine in her face. On the front cover was a revealing picture of Toni and the older woman in a compromising position. Toni stared at it, tears welling in her eyes. **

"**Why would she do this?" Toni whispered to herself. **

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!" Howard thundered, "I now have to deal with the media knowing that you are a lesbian!" he yelled. "This changes everything," he muttered, pacing. He turned to face her, "You are now disinherited. I never want to see you again," he finished calmly. **

"**Wha… You can't do that," Toni said, looking worried. "You have no other heir," she pointed out. **

"**Then the company will die with me," he said, looking her straight in the eye, causing Toni to flush red with anger. **

"**Alright old man, disinherit me! One day you will be dead and then I, the daughter that you hate, WILL get this company back and I will be more popular, successful and kinder than you," she said, with a sense of purpose. She walked up to him. "And you will never stop me!" she hissed and slapped him across the face. The screen started to fade back to white just as Toni shut the door behind her. **

The Avengers sat in silence, awed by Toni's determination, until Clint raised his hand.

"This isn't a class room bird brain," Toni said giggling. "You don't have to put your hand up." Clint looked embarrassed.

"I want to know how the magazine got those pictures," Clint said, sticking his chin out defiantly against Toni's remark. As he said this, Toni's face dropped and she squeezed Pepper's hand tighter.

"She hid a camera, when we did… it," Toni said, looking fixatedly at the ground.

"So she sold you out!" Natasha hissed, glaring dangerously at the screen, as if the image was still there.

"Nat, chill out. I already dealt with her a long time ago," Toni said, grinning wickedly. All the Avengers stared at her worriedly for a few seconds before Loki broke the silence.

"I like her when she's wicked," he said, grinning in Thor's direction. "And now if you are all done chit chatting, we will proceed," he said, waving his hand in the screens direction.

**The screen once again faded to white, showing Toni standing alone over two coffins. She looked older, around eighteen. Her face is blank as she stares at the caskets that contain her parents' pale bodies. **

_**At least I can run the company now, Toni's voice echoed around the room.**_

"What?" Bruce said, as he jumped, looking over at Toni to see if she had moved her mouth.

"That was Toni's thoughts," Loki said, chuckling at the confused Avengers. "For this memory her thoughts are more significant than her actions," he explained, before lounging back in his chair and resuming the memory.

**Tears started to run down her face but she seemed to be unaware of it. **

_**It's not like either of them loved me anyway. I mean Howard flat out hated me, **_**Toni thought as she started to walk towards a black sports car. **

"**Take me home!" Toni said to the male chauffeur, as they pulled out of the carpark. **

_**I'm a billionaire now**_**, Toni thought, looking out at the blur that was the world. The scene jumped to Toni sitting at the bar in her kitchen. **

_**I can drink now, not legally but, no one cares, **_**she thought, standing up and grabbing a bottle of scotch out of the alcohol fridge. She didn't even bother to get a glass before taking a huge swig. **

_**Holy shit, **_**she thought, coughing, **

_**How did he drink this every day? **_**Toni started to sway as she took another massive gulp of alcohol.**

"**This makes me feel good," Toni said to herself, as she chugged the rest of the bottle.**

"**Bet this would make him proud!" she said bitterly, pulling out another bottle and starting to empty it. **

_**I am never going to stop drinking, **_**Toni thought, as her tears started to flow freely. The screen slowly faded, freezing on an image of Toni chugging the contents of several bottles.**

The room feel silent in respect for Toni, except for Thor.

"Congratulations friend Toni!" he shouted. "Your first drin-", he trailed off after seeing Toni's dead eyes staring at her lap. Pepper slowly started rubbing Toni's shoulders, resulting in a small smile from Toni.

"Is this when the drinking problem started?" Nat asked gently, looking over to Toni.

"Yeah," Toni answered simply.

"When did you stop?" Steve asked, still staring at the wall that previously held images. Toni looked up and blushed.

"When I started dating Pep," she said, looking lovingly at Pepper who went slack jawed with surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep!" Toni replied. Pepper abruptly stood up and walked over to where Loki sat observing the Avengers and bent to whisper something in his ear. Loki grinned mischievously as she pulled away.

"Of course I can," he said, his eyes glowing green.

**A/N: and it is done, the chapter I mean. Sorry it was a bit short. Does anyone like Troye Sivan? Because I am currently obsessed with his new album Blue Neighborhood. If you haven't heard it you should totally check it out! Did you like this chapter? It is the last memories chapter, sort of. Soon we will be onto the movies!**

**Please review/follow/favourite!**


	7. Just add a bit of Pepper

**A/N: Hey Guys! This chapter is more of a bonus chapter than one with plot. So it is probably going to be a lot shorter than usual. Please don't hate! This is also the last chapter that will have memories written by me, after this we move on to the actual films! **

**My favourite review this time was Finnish toast with: **

_**YES YOU FINALLY UPDATED THAN GOOD I NEEDED THAT TO CHEER MY MORNING -whoops- AFTRRNOON (holy shit it's already afternoon? but I just woke up. well, I blame the Civil War trailer)**_

**Honourable mentions include Post U Later and ConstantlyParanoid. **

**And now… **

**The chapter begins!**

_Previously…_

_Pepper abruptly stood up and walked over to where Loki sat observing the Avengers and bent to whisper something in his ear. Loki grinned mischievously as she pulled away._

"_Of course I can." he said, eyes glowing green._

"What are you two planning?" Toni asked, eyeing the two giggling beings with worry. In response the two just smirked mischievously at her.

"I feel like we should be worried." Bruce stated.

"Brother! Should we worry over your plan with the lady Pepper?!" Thor shouted. Loki frowned irritably at him.

"No, but if you all don't be quiet the plan will not be happening." he snapped turning back to Pepper.

"Aww! Lokster is mad." Clint teased making a baby face at his back.

**Suddenly the screen displayed an image of a 22 year old Toni sitting behind a desk doing paper work. **

"This is after I took over then company." Toni said, mystified.

**The sound of a door slamming caused Toni to jump and look towards the disturbance. **

"Oh I know what this is now." Toni smirked.

"Will you tell us?" Nat asked, turning around to look at Toni.

"Nope." she replied, emphasising her p.

**Pepper stood in the doorway, looking nervously at Toni. **

"**What do you want?" Toni asked looking Pepper up and down.**

"Is this when you first met Pepper?" Steve asked quietly.

"How did you guess?" Toni asked sarcastically.

"Well you didn't call her Pepper." Steve replied completely missing the sarcasm. Everyone rolled their eyes at his naivety, except Thor who had also missed the sarcasm.

**Pepper walked up to Toni, clutching a pile of papers to her chest.**

"**I found a mistake" she said, holding out the papers for Toni to take. **

"**A mistake?" Toni questioned, raising her eyebrows.**

"**Yes, in the mathematics." Pepper replied pointing to a complicated looking sum. Toni read it over several times.**

"**What's wrong with it?" Toni asked frowning. **

"**Someone forgot to carry over the two, if it wasn't noticed the company would have lost 23 million dollars." she said, looking at Toni as if to gauge her reaction.**

"That is a lot of money!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Whoever made that mistake should have been fired!" Bruce exclaimed, "Stark Industries is a huge company that can't afford those mistakes!" he finished, frowning at the screen. After hearing these statements Pepper began giggling quietly.

"**You're right." Toni said looking up at Pepper, "Good spotting. What's your name?" she asked standing up and walking around the desk stand in front of her. **

"**Virginia**** Potts." Pepper said, gesturing for a handshake.**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, minus Natasha who had already known Pepper's real name.

"Your name is Virginia?" Steve spluttered, asking for everyone in the room.

"Did you really think my parents would name me after a spice?" she asked incredulously.

"So when did you start going by Pepper?" Bruce asked politely. Pepper just shushed him and pointed at the screen.

**Toni returned the handshake and handed back the papers. **

"**You should get this fixed Virginia." Toni said, tapping the papers.**

"**Yes Miss Stark." Pepper gushed, turning and running towards the door. Something small dropped out of the pocket of her loose shirt. **

"**Virginia!" Toni called, "You dropped something." Toni watched as she picked it up. It was a pepper sachet from McDonalds. Pepper blushed,**

"**I had to eat in a hurry and I always ask for an extra sachet of salt but this time they gave me pepper instead." she stammered, turning red as her hair. Toni grinned**

"**I'm going to call you Pepper."**

"Toni." sighed Bruce, "You can't nickname someone like that."

"I can and I did." Toni said, sticking her tongue out at Bruce who rolled his eyes in return.

**Pepper grinned at Toni. **

"**You wouldn't be the first to call me that." she laughed. Toni smirked in response,**

"**What do you do in my glorious company?" asked Toni, gesturing around her.**

"Wait. Who else called you Pepper?" Clint asked, turning to face her.

"My friends at school thought I had a spicy temper, also my hair is red so…" she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders as though the rest was obvious.

"Well they got the temper part right." Steve muttered, touching his cheek where she had previously slapped him in chapter 2.

"You deserved it." Pepper said seriously.

"**I'm just an assistant." Pepper replied, looking down at her shoes. "Well technically, I'm on a trial period." she amended, looking back up at Toni. **

"**Not after this." Toni said earnestly, gesturing the paper. "I did that math myself. You must be good to have picked up on my mistake." she said, smiling.**

"Is that why you've been so quiet." Natasha teased, "Miss My Math Is Never Wrong." she finished, eliciting giggles from the rest of the group.

"Shut up!" Toni pouted, "Everyone has bad days." she said, turning her nose up at the giggling Avengers.

"It is rather funny." Bruce wheezed, trying to look apologetic to Toni.

"That is the only mistake I have ever made." Toni muttered half-heartedly.

"Well…" Pepper trailed off, smirking.

"Shut up Pepper!" Toni groaned.

"**How would you like a promotion?" Toni asked, looking at Pepper curiously.**

"**Th…That would be amazing!" she managed to stutter, grinning widely.**

"**Good." Toni smiled "I've needed a new PA for ages." She finished, smiling somewhat shyly.**

"**Thank-you!" Pepper exclaimed, hugging Toni with her spare arm. Toni looked shocked and surprised to be in this situation. "Sorry, that was unprofessional." Pepper apologised, brushing Toni off and taking a step back. Toni was still stiff with shock. "Um… I'll go get this fixed." she said, walking briskly out of the room. Toni stared after her. **

"**Well this will be interesting." she murmured, returning to her desk and continuing her paperwork. The screen froze and faded to white, once again leaving the Avengers smiling.**

"I liked that one." Thor beamed. "It showed happiness instead of sorrow." he finished, turning to look at Toni and Pepper who were snuggling together.

"Love you babe." Toni said, pecking Pepper on the lips.

"Are we just going to ignore that Toni managed to run a company without a PA!" Clint asked.

"Shut up Katniss!" Toni said, smiling at the look of mock sadness on his face. Upon seeing that look, Loki started snickering, then Thor joined in, and eventually all the Avengers were laughing.

"Why do I date you?" Natasha wheezed.

"Who knows?" Loki said, smirking.

**A/N: I hope you liked that little bonus. I kinda wanted them to be in a good mood for the first movie.**

**WARNING! The next chapter might take a while as I have to find the script and adapt it to a female Toni before adding in the reactions. So I apologise in advance. **

**Please Follow/Favourite and review because I love that. **

**Bye!**


	8. Homeward bound

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this but halfway through writing the chapter decided that I was going to change the plot. As you may know I was originally going to make them all watch the iron man films to guilt Steve. But I feel as though I have already sufficiently guilted (is that a word?) him enough so I am no longer going to have them react to the films. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. **

**How's life among you guys? I went to Troye Sivan and it was so fun!**

**Anyway, On with the chapter!**

_Previously…_

"_Are we just going to ignore that Toni managed to run a company without a PA!" Clint asked. _

"_Shut up Katniss!" Toni said, smiling at the look of mock sadness on his face. Upon seeing that look, Loki started snickering, then Thor joined in, and eventually all the Avengers were laughing. _

"_Why do I date you?" Natasha wheezed at Clint. _

"_Who knows?" Loki said, smirking. _

After all the Avengers had stopped laughing, Steve strode over to Toni with purpose.

"Toni, I would like to apologise for my atrocious behaviour before this… adventure" he said staring her in the eye.

"Steve its fine" Toni said, startled by the serious look on his face.

"No it is not. I made some bad assumptions about you and your past." He said, starting to well up a bit. "And I ruined your birthday" he added looking at Toni with the expression of a small child. Toni raised an eyebrow as all of the avengers watched in tense silence.

"Well you did do all of those things" Toni said slowly "should I forgive him?" she asked turning towards Loki and Pepper.

"Why are you asking me?" Loki asked raising his eyebrow.

"Something about you plundering my brain and then showing up to fix our team makes me trust you" Toni shrugged. Pepper smiled at Toni and nodded to indicate her approval. At being told he was trusted, Loki smiled a pure and happy smile. He looked like a child on Christmas and far from the maniac who invaded New York. He quickly wiped the look of his face.

"Forgive him" he said quickly looking down. Toni looked back at Steve,

"Jury's out, your forgiven" Toni quipped, smiling at Steve who sighed in relief before smiling back at her. Loki watched the scene thoughtfully.

"I have made a decision" he said loudly to gain the attention of the now chatting Avengers.

"What is it brother?" Thor asked stepping towards Loki who rolled his eyes at his brother's concern.

"The outcome I intended has already happened… so there really is no point to watching the rest as you are all aware of the events, if not the details." He finished looking over them all.

"Wait. You were going to show more of my life?" Toni asked disbelievingly, "Why?" Loki shrugged,

"I underestimated the soldier's guilt" he said.

"You thought I could watch all that and still need to watch more to apologise" Steve asked, looking offended. Loki had the decency to attempt an apologetic look, it was unsuccessful but succeeded in making Clint laugh.

"Is no one else concerned that there was more to watch?" Bruce said, looking over at Toni exasperated. "Why must you have so many issues?" he muttered rubbing his temples. And glancing reproachfully at her as if it was her fault.

"That is not my fault, I did not ask for the issues" Toni said throwing her hands up in a mock surrender.

"Well, sometimes you do ask for them" Nat said carefully, trying not to sound frustrated.

"You, shut up" Toni said pointing at her. "If the incidents that I assume are the ones going to be shown are correct, then I did not ask for them!" She stated defiantly.

"So now what?" Clint asked standing up and shaking the popcorn cornels off his shirt. Loki raised his eyebrows at the pile of cornels now on the floor.

"How much popcorn did you eat?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Shut up and answer the question" Clint scowled. Loki smiled, amused,

"Now I send you all back to where I got you from" he said. He turned to Pepper, "That means you will be going back to Japan" he said apologetically. Pepper just shrugged tiredly. "Are you ready?" Loki asked, his eyes starting to glow green. Pepper kissed Toni quickly and then turned back to Loki and nodded. She started to glow brightly and then vanished.

"Impressive Lokster" Natasha said smirking.

"I will mix up all of your body parts if anyone calls me that again" Loki growled, "now get read-"

"What about you?" Toni interrupted. "Where are you going?" she asked looking at him with a somewhat motherly concern. The look of shock on his face was childlike, he recovered quickly though, putting on a mask of indifference.

"I'm going back to where I can do no harm" he said softly. Bruce snorted,

"Says the guy that invaded New York." He said looking at Loki mistrustfully. Loki returned this look with a glare.

"Brucy calm ya farm and Loki you are not going anywhere" Toni interrupted, stopping the argument before it started. "Loki you are coming back to the Avengers tower, with us" Toni said crossing her arms in an attempt to keep Loki from arguing. It didn't work.

"I'm sure that earth wants me back" Loki snorted, "I did invade New York, remember?" he said bitterly.

"Earth doesn't need to know you're back" Toni said smirking conspiratorially. "You can disguise yourself when you need to and the Tower has top notch security to prevent you from being noticed" she said enthusiastically

"Even if that is true," Loki allowed, "I don't think the rest of your team want me back." He finished glancing around at the other Avengers somewhat sadly.

"They owe me." Toni said dismissively, not noticing the raised eyebrows this statement earnt her.

"A) not all of us owe you and B) we do not owe you enough to let him back to where he can scheme up more ways to take over the world" Nat said harshly.

"Told you" Loki said pointedly.

"Clint," Toni said whirling around to face the archer, "what colour were Loki's eyes during your little brainwashing incident?" Toni asked innocently.

"Blue" Clint said confused at the seemingly random question. Toni nodded before turning to face Thor.

"Thor, you and Loki go way back, what colour are his eyes?" Toni asked.

"Green" Thor said looking confused at Clint's answer.

'I'll leave you to ponder that," Toni said to the collected avengers, "Now Loki, magic us back to the tower!" Toni said, dramatically turning to Loki, who was smiling shyly.

"I can't say I think that this is a good idea" Loki warned half-heartedly, his eyes already starting to glow.

"I don't care" Toni replied smiling. Green light enveloped the Avengers and a few seconds later they were all deposited ungracefully onto the floor of the Avengers tower. "Jarvis! How long have we been gone?"

"You have not left the tower Miss" Jarvis said, puzzled. There was a moment of silence before they all simultaneously burst out laughing. "Did I make a joke Miss?" Jarvis said but was drowned out by the laughter.

**A/N: So this is kind of the end, I may (MAY) write a sequel about Loki and his troubles. Right now though I have an idea for a Harry Potter fic so… I will put a notification up on this story if I ever write the sequel. **

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story even with my lousy updating habits. **

**See you soon (hopefully)**

**BYE! \\(º_º)/**


End file.
